powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluemage1992/Kyle Baxter
● Good Weaponry Character Creation ● ●Name: Kyle Baxter ●Age: 15 ●Race: Human ●Gender: Male ●Nationality: African-American ●Birthday: April. 20th ●Skin Color: brown ●Eye Color: light brown ●Hair Color: black ●Body Type: A- ●Likes: Training, thinking of new moves ●Dislikes: wasting time, not giving his all ●Height: 6ft ●Weight: 160lbs ●Personality: Serious and kind ●Family: Ethan Baxter (Father), Maria Baxter (mother), George Baxter (Brother) ●Occupation: Student and Swordsman ●Residence: Weapon Academy ●Powers: Enhanced Swordsmanship ●Attire: Red short shirt, Blue jeans, Orange boots, Brown/gold belt, Red fingerless gloves ●Weapon Type: Fire ●Weapon Of Choice: Swords ●Alignment: Good Appearance Powers & Abilities Enhanced Swordsmanship - Kyle is an impressive swordsman. *Counter Kyle can counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting - Kyle can cut with a sword. *Cutting Wave ( not yet) *Deflection - Kyle can deflect attacks *Defense Break (not yet) *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding ( Not yet ) *Impale with a sword. *Multi Slash with a sword. *Pressure Strike (not yet) *Slash Effect/Projection (Not yet) *Severing with a sword. Fire Weaponry (Not yet) *Fire Generation *Fire Infusion *Ignition Slash Fire Aura (not yet) *Deflection *Elemental Pressure *Fire Armor *Fire Generation *Light Generation *Pyrokinetic Flight Fire Armor (not yet) * Deflection * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Fire Generation * Natural Weaponry Weaknesses Fire Weaponry *Kyle needs an fire element source to use his fire swordsman skills. *Kyle may/may not be able to beat a Transcendent Weaponry user. *Kyle is a disadvantage against Water Weaponry users. *Kyle needs a Fire Elemental Source for his Elemental Blades. * Kyle can't fight well in the cold as it will cause his fire blade(s) to burn out. *Fire Immunity/Fire Negation Enhanced Swordsmanship *Kyle's swords must be upgraded to be able to cut through solid objects. *Kyle will be defenseless if he loses or his swords gets destroyed. * Kyle can only fight close range battles until he can learn distance sword attacks. Fire Aura *Kyle's fire aura may cause things or people to burn by being near him. Fire Armor/Not Available * Kyle can lose this armor if he gets hit by a large amount of water or loss of oxygen. Personality Kyle can be at times very serious in and out of the field. This can be due to the extreme training he went through as a kid. However, he has shown great kindness in the midst of his training. History Kyle is the eldest son to Maria and Ethan Baxter and older brother to George. He was always happy and in awe of his parents. They fought in the Rise of Arms for a long time. Ton his birthday, he was told by their squad that they were killed in battle. Shaken and broken by their death, Kyle grew an hatred for the Weaponoids. They also found a letter that told them if they died in battle, go live with their old teachers, which a family of dragons of folklore. Category:Blog posts